someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails Doll: How It All Started
Okay, first of all, I would like to say that for my own protection, I am calling myself Ruby (yes, I'm a girl) in this story. Please call me so. This story is a spinoff to my Sickly Green story and the original Tails Doll pasta, which is not mine. Please go sponsor the author who made the original one. ---- First of all, this will tell you how the whole Tails Doll thing started. Although, I will tell you what's not real: The Tails Doll never came out of anyone's TV and killed them, alright? That's just not true. Or believable. But I will tell you it's my fault that Tails Doll is on the loose, and if you play a second-hand Sonic R game or play it on the wrong console, your game will most likely have or get Tails on it. One day, when I was playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess on the Wii, my dad came in the room with a large box, saying he had something for me. He set down the box on the couch beside him and then sat down beside it. I opened it, and pulled it out: a Sega Genesis, controller, cords and the Sonic 2 game. He told me, "Now Ruby, I want you to understand something. I grew up with this system. Your aunts both almost broke it. It's old. But it's in good condition, and I'd like you to keep that way. I am letting you play with it because I know you are responsible. Okay?" I said yes and hugged and thanked him half a million times, before plugging it in and everything right in front of him. I looked back at him, and asked him why he was smiling. He told me I was plugging the Genesis in like a natural, no cords in the wrong place. I replied, "I'm a gamer, Dad. Just because I'm in the new generation doesn't mean I don't know how to play old school." A few days after playing Sonic 2, I got something at the door. It was a box, written on in black marker. It read, "To Sunshine." I shivered, thinking about my bad encounter with my Leafgreen cartridge; even though it said the save data was corrupted and had been deleted, I didn't trust it. Shrugging it off, I took the small box inside. Opening it, it had a version of Sonic R, which I heard had horrible controls, and some crudely made cord. It looked like someone had ripped the bottom part off of a GameBoy SP-a red one, just like mine- and put it into a Genesis cartridge via duct tape. I took it apart carefully by unwrapping the duct tape and found numerous pairs of wires attached together. I wasn't sure if it was legit or not. Probably not, I thought to myself as I noticed a note in the bottom. "See you soon, Sunshine." I was disturbed, but decided to play using my GBA copy of "Shining Soul 2" (yeah, I don't know either). I turned the console on with the Franken-cartridge in it, and started playing. I got bored after a while though, so I decided to take a chance and play LeafGreen. And thus it began. To make a long story short, when I used the Franken-cartridge and put Leafgreen in it, Tails Doll-who had stayed in the cartridge even though the save data had been allegedly corrupted and deleted-used the device to pass into my Genesis and stayed there. Good news: Tails Doll was out of LeafGreen. Bad news: Tails Doll was in the Genesis, and didn't refrain from telling me so. "Hey, Sunshine," he said, appearing on the screen. "I missed you." I tried to keep cool. He was speaking in a rather creepy and gurgled tone. "Oh...hey, uh...man. Um...just so you know, my name's Ruby, not Sunshine." Tails Doll replied. "Oh. Do you like rubies, then?" "Well...yes," I said, trying to keep my composure. "I think they're pretty. Also, could you stop talking in that tone? It's kinda creeping me out." "Okay," he replied, a ruby appearing in his pawed hand. He reached up attached it to something that I had assumed was a lock of hair. His eyes weren't black with red or anything. His hands weren't claws. They were just like Tails's. Normal. Cute. Over the next few days, when no one was in the house, I talked to Tails Doll. He explained that he had lied about the data on LeafGreen being deleted so I would play with him more. I told him the way he had decided to play had been kinda creepy. He apologized. I also told him that if he was gonna stay in the Genesis, I might as well play with him. I put in Sonic R, asking him if he had placed himself on my doorstep on purpose because "Tails Doll" was an actual character in the game. He said yes. After playing it, he told me that he had copied himself and put the copy on the cartridge as a virus, so that anyone who played the game on another console would get to meet him too. I told him that wasn't a good idea, and he suggested that I throw out the game. The cartridge was still in and I was playing it, but then the screen cut to white and two Tails Dolls appeared. One was mine, the cutesy eyed, puffy-pawed doll. The other was the one you would see in urban legends today: black and red eyes, claws for hands. The Evil Tails Doll said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sunshine," in the gurgled tone the good Tails Doll had spoken in before I told him to stop. "Exor," My Tails Doll stated. "Stop." "You know him?" I said, gesturing towards the screen. "I name all my clones. This is Exor. He's evil," The good Tails Doll replied, as if identifying evil clones was the easiest thing in the world to do. Now that I think about it, for him, it probably is. "Then you have a name too, right?" I asked. He told me it was Onoran. Exor piped up. "Um... so as I was saying, don't throw out the cartridge." "Why not?" I asked. "You're evil. We don't want you here. Right?" I asked Onoran. He nodded. "Whoever gets me will be cursed," Exor said simply, shrugging. "They will experience horrors." "Oh, really? Then I know just who to give you to." I said, taking out the cartridge. "Is he still there?" I asked Onoran. "No. He left along with the game. But who are you going to give it to?" He asked me. "Dylan. The same kid who GameSharked my LeafGreen game." "But without him, we wouldn't even know each other." "I know. But he's scammed me, stolen my stuff and made promises he knew he couldn't keep. He deserves it." I told Onoran good night and shut off the system, then went outside with Sonic R in a box, set it on Dylan's doorstep, and ran off after pushing the doorbell. Of course, after Dylan "found" the game, he made up this whole Internet sensation that Tails Doll, or, rather, Exor, had jumped out of the TV and attacked him, and people who wanted to see thought it had been proved after he showed them the supposed "attack wounds" (that I know for a fact are scratches from his cats). He went on to discover that any copy of Sonic R he put in his Genesis (he already had one before I gave Exor's to him) became "cursed", and went on to sell many copies as multiple users using different e-mail accounts on Ebay and after selling them, sending a mysterious e-mail thanking the person for taking it off his hands, deleting that account, and forgetting about the e-mail, so he couldn't respond to anyone who had e-mailed him about the cursed game. This, in turn, cursed the Genesis consoles they had been on, so that the person, hoping they could play another copy that was normal, found one and played it on the cursed console, cursing that copy too, and making the person believe that every individual copy of the game is cursed. Onoran is still on my Genesis today and remains good, although if we ever see an end to Exor, I will never know. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Sequel Category:Video Game Category:Original Story